


desire, i'm hungry. i hope you feed me

by reginleit



Series: ec au [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginleit/pseuds/reginleit





	desire, i'm hungry. i hope you feed me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tantsija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantsija/gifts).



i.

her fingers curled into fists, arms pumping furiously as grass stained her wet, bare feet. the sound of her heart was a loud staccato rhythm but it didn't compare to the howls of wolves behind her. she needed to run. she needed to survive. what a sight she was. red dress in tatters, one strap ripped clean off. black hair tangled with twigs and leaves from ducking under trees. green eyes bright and red from crying. oh, she had played the headstrong queen in the little town. she had tossed her hair and stuck her nose in the air, believing herself to be harder than anyone else. her mistake was not including the beasts that beat down her door. a dare had addison stuck in the woods with the town gates shut behind her. 

all she could do was run and run and run but hot breath leered on the back of her thighs. a sob ripped from her as she felt something ram into the back of her legs, causing her to tumble into the wet ground. she didn't stop tumbling, even as she heard laughter in their howls. a cry of pain escaped her as she rolled over thorns, scratching her arms and legs. then she was still, body aching. 

"get up." she moaned to herself, shakily pushing at the ground. the moment she tilted her head up, dark hair streaming into her eyes, was the moment she came face to face with the hideous muzzle of a wolf. another scream escaped her, jolting her back against a tree. her chest quivered violently as more wolves stepped in front of her. 5. 10. 25. they were a legion and she was just a girl. fear had her vocal cords freezing. 

not for the first time, she wished she had claws and fangs. they looked at her like she was prey, and she wanted to look at them like they were /her/ prey. but she was a furless, clawless little weakling and the knowledge of that had tears streaming down her face. 

howls rent the air once more but there were yelps mixing in with them. the wolves parter until addison could see the two wolves fighting in the back. direwolves. oh how rare they were. loners more than anything but they sometimes took over packs. but why was one in the back? her lip trembled as blood spattered the ground, as the biggest wolf, the alpha in front struck at the dire wolf. the two collided in the air, a writhing mess of fangs and fur. whimpering, addison could only shake, imagining that she was next. they clashed in rolling, snarling fur, parted, then clashed again, the wounds opening wetly in their hides. it was savage and horrifying, but the girl could not look away. her teeth ached. then one of them slumped to the ground, leaving the direwolf standing over the body like a dark god.

confusion stirred with the fear. why not wait until after eating her to challenge? around her, one by one, the pack took up a howl. It grew louder, and louder, till it crescendoed to the stars. one by one, each wolf in the legion rolled over onto their back, presenting their stomach to the direwolf. but its yellow eyes stayed fixed on the human girl. she cringed. ugly yellow eyes. feral yellow eyes. 

each step it took toward her had her pressing back further against the tree until she closed her eyes, shaking violently as hot breath that smelled of blood blew into her face. then teeth ripped into her shoulder and she screamed.

and screamed.

and screamed.

ii.

she hadn't expected to wake up but she had, in a bed of black sheets. the moment her eyes opened, she moaned at the sharpness of her sight. everything seemed too bright. her own breathing was too loud for her. her entire body hurt, but no place more so than that of her shoulders. addison pushed herself up, agony exploding in her head but the movement brought her a good look in the mirror across from the bed. the bite was stark on her skin, in the crevice where neck met shoulder. her lip trembled. 

"i'll never be able to hide it." she whispered.

"why would you want to hide it?" the smoky timbre came from the shadow in the chair. addison twisted, pulling the black sheets up to her neck, the waterfall of silk sliding along her bare skin. her skin felt more sensitive to it. the shadow rose, stepping into the light. 

addison's lips parted at the other woman. wildness hung around her like a second skin. but the yellow eyes were something she'd always be able to recognize. feral yellow eyes. 

"are you going to kill me?" she asked, biting her lip. to her chagrin, the woman tossed back her head and laughed, the sound flowing over addison like air. for some reason, the sound of her laughter caused the her's body to heat.

"kill you? but you're one of us now. one of mine." her eyes glittered as she strode toward the bed, stopping at the foot of it.

"im.." addison's blue eyes widened at her meaning. "like you."

"like me." she confirmed. "and you will shift."

addison's mind raced as she tried to process the information. immediately, her head shook. "i-i can't. i can't be like you. i /won't/ be like you." the last few words came out as a shout. "how dare you do this to me."

"dare? oh, i dare much, little omega." the woman drew herself up to her full height, towering over the bed. "i am the alpha now and you will obey me.and you will shift."

"never." snarled addison, hot rage spiraling in her chest. 

"you'll shift now if i want you to." the alpha's voice shifted into a lower timbre, momentarily startling addison who could only shake her head. the bed creaked under the weight of the other woman who kneeled at the edge of it, eyes burning. "do you hear me, little omega? you will shift now."

"fuck you!"

"maybe one day, but you're still going to shift" the alpha's hands gripped addison's shoulders, pushing her down into the mattress so the other woman hovered over her, her dark hair dripping down to mingle with addison's curls. addison's throat closed up, partly due to fear and partly due to the awareness tingling through her newly sensitive skin. 

 

"i'll rip the beast from you if you give me the chance, little omega." the alpha's growled, sharp claws digging into addison's wrists. "you will submit to me and you will lay your kill at my feet." she shoved addison's wrists together, clenching them together with one hand as the alpha's other hand snaked under addison's head to grip the back of her neck, pulling the other woman up and close to her face. the alpha used her thumb and pinky to manipulate addison's head to tilt back, baring her neck to the other woman.

fear hit her at the pure submission of it all but at the same time, the movement caused the 'wolf in her to stir. it caused her thighs to press together. the alpha's eyes glittered and she dipped her head, teeth lightly running along addison's jugular. she writhed against her. she wanted to bite her, she wanted to rip the flesh from her back. then the sheet was pulled from the bed, baring addison's body to the cold air. the feeling of the woman's jean clad thighs against her bare ones causing addison's lips to part. instinctively, the feeling had addison's thighs falling open. the alpha's eyes flickered but she laughed once more. "that's not the submission im talking about." then her teeth sank into addison's neck and she screamed. 

her back arched, her body shattered, she howled.

iii.

life as a wolf wasn't as easy as she'd always imagined it to be. if anything, it was harder. everyone around her scorned her and sneered at her for being the omega, but she picked herself up. of course, she ached for the life and comfort as a human but there was something about this life that had her pulsing. maybe it was running barefoot through the grass. maybe it was curling up at night under the moon on the soft grass and arching up as the light hit her. who knew? she sure as hell didn't. 

of course there were downsides. there was the constant fights, but she was slowly getting better. she stopped thinking too much and started relying on instinct but her humanity was still fresh in her mind, giving her an advantage of tactic. she could remember how to manipulate the dumber wolves, turning them against each other while she watched and smirked from the shadows. ava - the alpha's name as she had learned - was always watching her, gauging her but addison never did anything to get her punished. maybe it was the male wolves who licked at her heels when she sauntered by. a single glance from under her eyelashes had them tripping over each other to find her food. most of the wolves here had been born wolves but not she. she was born in a town where feminine wiles and manipulation was everything. the nickname 'omega' melted into the nickname 'fox'. she was more of a vixen than anything. 

months into it, addison stopped feeling anything like the good, prim girl who had been raised into a life of privilege. she ran naked. she had no shame. she laughed at the others and when they bared a tooth at her, she crooked a claw at them. she felt the urge to mate swirl up in her breast. 

but there's only one she would ever want as her mate. 

addison didn't bother trying to stop herself from watching ava. from baring her teeth when someone dared threaten the direwolf alpha. from wanting to lick the blood from ava's lips. and the alpha knew it.

then the harvest moon came.

iv.

wolfsbane was braided into her dark hair, her cockiness apparent the moment she joined the other wolves. she'd chosen wolfsbane for a reason. the scent was unmistakable and she was unmistakable. she'd be damned if ava went after any other bitch besides her. the mere thought of someone else hooking their legs around ava's waist had her need for homicide rising. the alpha was currently standing on a ledge, the wind blowing her blue black hair from her face as the harvest moon shone over her head, illuminating her. addison's mouth watered for her. 

"run." the word was simple enough but it propelled the wolves forward. addison broke away from the pack immediately, running barefoot to the left. laughter streamed from her mouth as she ran, her heart soaring in her throat. she'd chase down the moon if she could. she didn't go to the safety of the fields, but to the lake where her scent would be masked by the water. to catch a queen, one must find her. 

the moment she stepped into the clearing though, a growl sounded to her left, causing the she-wolf to spin and glare at the intruder. her upper lip curled. not ava. she refused to be taken by anyone but ava. 

"you want me, you dirty mutt? come and claim me."

he never got the chance because ava's direwolf form slammed into him, forcing him backwards. laughter once again escaped from addison, loud and raucous. she did enjoy a fight. as expected, the other wolf came up all fangs and teeth but ava's teeth sunk into the wolf's eyebrow, blinding him with his own blood. she herded him this way and that, backing him into a corner before the alpha sank her teeth into the scruff and leaped over his back. the crack of its snapping neck rent the air, silence falling. 

some of addison's bravado faltered when ava turned those bright yellow eyes upon her. but addison never saw them as ugly anymore. she backed up into a tree but she didn't cower. instead, she tilted her hips up and leaned her head back, smile lazy. ava's direwolf morphed into her human form. once again, there was no prelude. ava stepped further into her personal space, her voice sounding like wild hunts. “You’re mine.”

ava kissed with teeth.


End file.
